Naruto Fantasy I
by SuperKayJin
Summary: In a world that has taken away her birthright, a young woman will fight to win it back and In a world abandoned by his people, a young man will find a reason to stay. These two destined to meet, will try to change the world... But in the Shadows a sinister power lurks biding its time and watching as all unfolds, watching and waiting until the moment is ripe for it to destroy all


Naruto Fantasy I

Prologue

He was sitting on the throne awaiting the legion that had come to take the life of the Demon. The sombre colours of the Ancient Grand Hall he was in seemed to match his mood but stood in contrast to his clothes. The bright orange leather pants and the black and orange jacket caused him to shine like a beacon in the gloom.

Across his lap lay his dark red cloak, with stylized black flames licking the bottom. His senses had been awakened and he knew the exact number of his enemies even as some scaled up Namikaze Castle.

They did not even understand that they violated the Holiness of this place and that very ignorance was what would cost them their lives. The Humans had indeed fallen far from the Path. He was the last link to the Old Blood by virtue of his dual heritage and now he would show them exactly what that meant.

He got up and threw his cloak around his shoulders and smoothly inserted his arms through the sleeves. He began walking out of the Throne Room to put a swift end to those who had disturbed him. His footsteps as he walked out did not even cause echoes that would disturb the stillness of this place. His Blue eyes began to glow as he moulded his Chakra.

The giant doors opened for him and he stepped out into a long hallway. The large paintings of his Ancestors that adorned the Hallway silently watched him as he walked to defend this place. His family and his people had departed forsaking this World, only he and a handful of others remained.

He was almost to the enormous main doors that would lead him outside for him to face the thousand man strong army that waited.

"Gather the Clouds of Heaven" he whispered and his summoned weapons appeared around him in bursts of Gold energy. The Eight Ancient weapons began to float around his form in a continuous circle that wove an invisible shield of energy. As he approached doors the eight swords of varying sizes and shapes disappeared to the naked eye.

"_So we begin again"_

A burst of wind chakra made the giant doors slowly swing open and he stepped out. The large staircase that led up to the castle was empty but at the bottom of the stairs the enemy was gathered. They were dark armoured soldiers who wielded automatic weapons and Ninjutsu crystals. The sound of mechanized weapons being readied greeted his ears. He looked to see over a hundred rapid kunai fire machines and the front line of dark armoured warriors with swords, spears, cudgels and many other types of weapons.

Behind him he could sense other warriors coming on the roof of the castle. It did not bother him too much, because in his mind they were all already dead.

The whir sound of the machines picking up energy soon filled the open air. He wore a serious expression and his mouth was set in a thin line. The soldiers let lose a volley of kunai and he reacted to defend himself.

Naruto manipulated the swords around utilizing his Chakra.

The kunai slammed into his swords with loud metallic clashes and Naruto started calmly walking to his hapless opponents. The volley did not let up but it made no difference to Naruto. He reached out and grabbed the hilt of his First Sword Onyx. The Onyx bladed Katana felt comfortable in his hand and it thrummed with power. The Yin energy infused in the blade was amplified by his own answering power, rising up from him.

He made a horizontal slash with the sword and an arc of dark energy flew out from the blade. It cut a straight swath in the ranks of the soldiers who were in the first line. The attacks from the other soldiers had not let up the entire time but his defence was absolute against such weak opponents. The invisible swords danced around him blocking the projectiles.

Naruto reached out with his left hand and grabbed the Second Sword, Mythril, a matching Katana to the Onyx, albeit with a White blade. Naruto pointed the blade to a group of soldiers and a beam of Yang energy shot out punching through them.

He had taken down over a hundred soldiers in his first two attacks and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He let go of the two Swords to allow them to synchronize with his other swords he raced forward into the enemy soldiers. He was faster than they could even fathom and they died without even seeing the person who took their lives.

Naruto was a flash of light and his weapons were slicing, cutting and stabbing through his opponents with ease.

He reached the centre of the enemies and drew the swords closer to his body. "**Blue** **Nova**" he said and then he released them in burst of chakra sending them exploding outwards and blowing away hundreds of enemies.

He grabbed the large crystal like Zweihander dubbed Calibur and spun in a quick circle. The ice inspected weapon froze the enemies who had been outside of the range of the Blue Nova attack. He let the weapon go and it instantly returned to its place amongst the others.

He reached out and grabbed the empty bladed Rai-Shin sword and it immediately extended with a buzzing sound. The bright golden, energy blade thrummed with electrical power. Concentrating on the weapon he caused it to emit a high vibration frequency which continued to rise affecting the frozen enemies.

A few seconds later the ice shattered from the vibrating sword.

He then slammed it into the ground sending a large circular electrical current racing around him and shocking many more soldiers.

The soldiers noting that his position was too dangerous had begun to back off and were continuing to fire their automatic weapons.

He released the Rai-Shin and dashed forward

Towards the side he sensed support soldiers priming their Ninjutsu crystals. Normal soldiers could not utilize Chakra but those who came closest to it were given Ninjutsu crystals.

Naruto felt the blossoming of Ninjutsu crystals. Suiton and Doton Ninjutsu were activated and an Earth Dragon and a Water Dragon flew towards him. He simply raised his hand and two swords went flying out. The Brown Bladed Earth aspect broadsword named Golem, slammed into the Doton Dragon negating it. The pale blue, water aspect rapier Nyphelim, pierced the Suiton Dragon. The weapons had neutralized the high energy Ninjutsu by simply offering up a greater and opposite force.

The weapons then continued on to attack the casters of the Ninjutsu finishing them off. Naruto had killed over six hundred soldiers in the space of a few minutes and there were still more to go.

The others had backed off and Naruto sensed the ones who had been on top of the building coming down. He quickly moved back to the stairs and turned up to look at the castle. He could see the soldiers scaling down the building, as they unwittingly sealed their doom. Without even looking behind himself to assess the enemy threat he sent four swords rushing down the stairs knocking back dozens of soldiers who were trying to rush his position.

Naruto stared at the castle walls feeling out for the familiar seals carefully crafted into the stone. He instantly teleported in a flash of Golden light to the highest window of the castle he stood on it for a moment and then he leaned forward and free fell to the ground below.

A few soldiers had scaled down the building and Naruto was aiming for the first one. He had sensed that they were stronger than all the others and hence their need to attack from his blind side. Unfortunately for them he had no blind side.

Naruto reached the first one and landed a solid kick to the man's helmeted head cracking the helmet and killing the man instantly. He grabbed the red bladed Scimitar sword named Phoenix and threw it across to the other side of the castle. Its Fire aspect blazed like a deadly missile in the night and it easily plunged into the wall on the opposite end. Naruto focused on the seal in the very material of the weapon and teleported to it.

He landed on the blade jumped up and pulled it out of the wall and he started falling down to another soldier and he drove the blazing sword into the man and then stepped on him and pushed off.

There was a moment of weightlessness as he readied for his next move. He let go of Phoenix and reached for Kaze.

Naruto concentrated his Chakra into the blade "**Wind of Destruction**" He then sent out blades of wind towards all the enemies scaling down the building. The invisible but deadly blades flew off slicing, cutting and maiming the soldiers. The carnage caused a rain of blood to fall to the ground below.

The soldiers on the ground thinking that he was vulnerable let lose another volley of shots but Naruto raised his hand and extended his personal Futon shield to block all kunai.

He manipulated the wind chakra he released into an invisible shield that was not easily broken and so the kunai seemed to bounce off of him. He began to fall back to the ground but he controlled his descent with his summoned winds and landed softly.

There were only a few hundred soldiers left and he wanted to end the fighting sooner rather than later. Naruto raised his hand into the air and his swords started to rotate extremely fast around him.

"**Ama-no-Murukamo-no-Tsurugi**"

The swords spun so fast that they seemed to blur, and eventually they created a powerful whirlwind.

The swords began to blend into each other and Naruto reached into that conflagration and touched it.

An enormous Maelstrom emanated from him, ripping through all of the remaining soldiers and cleansing the ground on which they had fallen. It continued for a one more minute.

Naruto relaxed his power and did not even wait to view the results. He turned and walked back towards the castle entrance.

As he approached the bottom of the staircase leading up into the Palace he felt an incredible power approaching him at a very fast speed. He spread his arm out and Onyx appeared in his hand. He casually turned around to meet the charge of the new enemy.

Naruto heard the clash of metal and felt his body being pushed back by the force of the new assailant. He looked down and noted the small drag marks at his feet.

A long bladed and well-crafted katana was pushing against onyx.

"_Impressive, this guy managed to push me back... a little bit_" Naruto said.

Naruto looked up to see a pair of eyes that were not normal in the least. The irises of this new foe were blood red and around each pupil were three black Tomoe. "The Sharingan" he said.

Naruto pushed back and added his natural energy to the action blowing the opponent back a good distance.

Naruto looked at his new foe. He wore black Shinobi pants and a white high collared shirt and in his hand was an extremely long bladed Katana. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that the sword was the Legendary Muramasa. He studied his opponent further and noted that he had black spiky hair that was parted down the middle allowing two bangs to hang down the side of an aristocratic face.

"If you have come to avenge your soldiers then you are too late" Naruto said casually. He had not released his grip of Onyx and his other swords still hovered around him.

"They were no soldiers of mine" he replied in a bored tone. "I'm surprised you took so long to take care of them. I was beginning to get bored."

"_I only sensed him when he attacked, yet he claims to have been watching the battle. Something definitely doesn't add up._"

"I do not treat trespassers kindly. State your business and depart" Naruto said menacingly. He could feel a disturbance deep down in his chakra, and he knew that He was beginning to stir.

"_Most likely due to the presence of an Uchiha_"

"I am simply here to offer you an invitation from my employer." The man took out a scroll from inside his shirt and then Naruto saw him perform the Shun Shin no Jutsu. It was incredibly fast but Naruto could keep up with it.

He instinctively lashed out with his sword and the Uchiha's Sharingan allowed him to intercept his fast attack. The clash of metal filled the area for a brief moment. The warrior returned to the position he was in before and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"I didn't say I would receive the invitation" Naruto stated.

The man took out a small communicator and placed it in his ear. He pressed a button on it and spoke out softly. Naruto did not bother to try and listen because he was not very interested.

"If you will not come to her, then she will come to you" the man said.

He heard the roar of powerful Airship engines and he looked up to see a giant Airship coming down through the clouds.

The gloomy weather that had covered the outside world was pushed aside and the full strength of the Midday Sun came down upon them.

Upon the bottom of the ship was a symbol he had seen many times in his dreams. A large Golden circle representing the sun and at its centre there was the Eight-Trigrams symbol, A Yin-Yang intersected by lines to form eight pieces.

"_My long wait is at an end. Now we can finally begin_" he thought to himself and a smile came to his lips.

AN: Reposted, for giggles. Based on the fight in the FF Versus XII trailer. Now called FF XV.

AN: This is not a crossover. Just borrows elements from the respective game.


End file.
